the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Angmar
History In the early days of the server Moranhere the Great founded Angmar to destroy Arnor for his lord Sauron, but he vanished and didn't finish the task. Angmar fell and members fought for the crown, although Ekrexor proclaimed himself king he had no support of the members, still loyal to Moranhere. Ekrexor left Angmar behind ,leaderless and weakened and Angmar fell into ruin. Zorik_Deathblade managed to get the support of most of the Angmar members and was elected king. During his reign, Angmar began to rise again and the reconstruction of the ancient capital of Angmar, Carn Dum, began. It would have been a powerful fortress of Angmar and a mighty capital but then Zorik_Deathblade also left soon after he was crowned and Angmar was once again leaderless and divided while Carn Dum was still under heavy construction. Luckily a new king was elected soon and managed to reunite the evil forces of Angmar, SexyBerry who was the 2nd in command under Zorick. Angmar gained new members very fast, but also SexyBerry disappeared from the server soon and Angmar went downhill again. After a long time faylynn proclaimed himself the new king of Angmar, which was literally a dead faction after all these leadership struggles. TheWitch_King started rebuilding Carn Dum again, which was lost and destroyed during the chaotic, leaderless times. Faylynn left also recently and most of the other members vanished with him. Er_Murazor_ (formerly TheWitch_King) ruled over Angmar for 2 years, defending against the relentless onslaught of raids from Carn Dûm and holding together the unstable faction. As the Wars for Carn Dûm eventually died away, so did Angmar once again. Many of Er Mûrazôr lieutenants abandoned their liege and the flow of ready recruits died away. Er Mûrazôr was alone, in the north and Angmar was almost forgotten. But Er Mûrazôr did not give up, he instead searched for a worthy replacement while making preparation to lead his few loyal soldiers south into Harad, where he would reside for a time. Er_Murazor_ appointed TacticalRetreat to guard as the 7th Lord of Angmar, and entrusted his prized fort to the his replacement before he made the journey southbound. TacticalRetreat was only meant as a substitute to defend Carn Dûm amid the unstable time in the nation. Er_Murazor_ retook command after a short time and now is working on rebuilding Angmar and turning it into the great empire that he imagined. Carn Dûm is ready to house the forces of evil that dwell in the nowadays forgotten realm. Angmar is rising and dark magic dwells in the realm as the Iron King gathers forces to destroy Arnor and Numenor as his master wishes. The Red Fort ( Carn Dûm ) will be bigger than the former build wip's ( not even sure if there where any ) and will be able to house over 10.000 orcs, men and beasts. Evil magic comes from the fort as Utumno, the great fortress of old, is not far away and helps to spread black magic. Shortly after Angmar had become a proud state of the Astrasi Empire, there was another rebellion in Angmar, lead by Merfrid the Usurper. But his rebellion was swiftly put down by Er_Murazor_. Fuinur II took Merfrid's head and the rebellion was scattered and destroyed. After the rebellion, Er_Murazor_ had become tired of leading Angmar. Devoting so much of his efforts to the fallen kingdom. He gave the mantle of rule to Fuinur II and Herumor II in his stead. They have yet to find a suitible King of Angmar, although some rumors tell that muddak is secretly operating in the shadows. Soon, however, muddak decided to abdicate and the throne went to two Black Numenorean Lords. Their names were Jimeck and Refrocks and they now preside over these lands, strengthening their kingdom with love and devotion. Angmar has since entered a golden age of prosperity. Ranks Angmar will soon have its very own ranks. W.I.P How to join To join Angmar, you must first gain 100 alignment with Angmar. You can get while you travel to Angmar (by killing rangers). While travelling to Angmar, you may encounter an area known as Rivendell. Go there and kill some elves to get more alignment with Angmar. (Please note that if Refrocks, Jimeck, or Azalog is on, please msg them that you are joining Angmar. That way, they can give you supplies to help you on your journey). After getting +100 alignment with Angmar and reaching Angmar, you will soon be given a choice to choose between Black Numenorean, Troll, Orc, Rhudaur Hillman, Dark Elf, or Human. (this is mainly for rp purposes and these "ranks" will be replaced later). Then, you have another choice. You can choose to live at a main stronghold of Angmar (Carn Dum, etc) or, you could build yourself a base (Your base does not have to be in Angmar and If you get enough people to live at your base, It will count as a main city. More requirements about that will be added). Please note that you have to join the Angmar discord (ask Jimeck, Refrocks, or Azalog about that) in order to become a member. Members (add to list) * Refrocks and Jimeck, Lords of Angmar * Azalog, Troll (Regent Lord of Angmar) * Herumor_II, Black Numenorean * stevethebuffalo, Astrasi Warlord * epiccosmo333, Black Numenorean * NOlifeGUY_HD, Black Numenorean * PhantomsGaming, Black Numenorean * Er_Murazor_, Great Chieftain of the Rhuduar Hillmen * MaxieTheBoss, Orc * Snipertje, Hillman * TacticalRetreat, Rhudaur Warlord * Space_Marine59, Hillman * Tarklone, Hillman * Colli_33, Orc * BlackMistixX, Great Chieftan of the Trolls * CaptTightpants, '''Human/Other * '''MandatoryPeanut, King of Nomads * Haxanator, Human/Other * sandviperan, Human/Other * splinter3, Human/Other * CylonOP, Troll * Black_I3lades, Human/Other * Lord_Skull66, Hillman * sandviperan, Orc * Sweet_Diamonds, Human/Other * MaxAce111, Black Numenorean * muddak Note: Many players on this list are inactive. There will soon be a purge of inactive players to clear the list Strongholds The capital of Angmar is Carn Dum, a massive fortress in the Angmar mountains and is currently under heavy construction. The new capital will be inside the mountain, deep under the corrupted lands... A large fortress in the Coldfells called Lugash is under contruction and is planned to be TacticalRetreat's headquarters. But is seems the stronghold has been left to nature. Will something ever re-rise from this ruin? A new large citadel is under construct called the Urugarth Citadel which is positioned on the borders of Angmar and The Ettenmoors in the south. It's Angmars first defense, and ruled by Epiccosmo333. Nikval is located in the hearth of Umbar and it's Angmar's current recruitcamp, it has different houses for each clan and it's ruled by Herumor_II. Stazngul is a fort of one of Angmars Memeber, it's locations is in the east Barad Uin Elehir is under the protection of DreamLordDarkrai. It is located in Angmar. Hopefully, Angmar will gain the castle from DreamLordDarkrai Former kings Moranhere The Great Ekrexor Zorik_Deathblade SexyBerry Faylynn TacticalRetreat Er_Murazor_ Herumor_II muddak Claimed land Angmar owns the cold and dark Angmar mountains where the Iron King's lair lays, the mountains are full of black magic spreading out from Carn Dum. Angmar obviously owns Angmar, where great forts will be built and forces gathered to destroy all in the way of the Iron King. Angmar also controls the Ettenmoors and nearby Coldfells. Since The Rhudaur Hillmen are now part of Angmar, we also claim the Trollshaws. Kill on Sight list -Merfrid (traitor to Angmar and to the Astrasi Empire) Category:Faction Category:Evil Category:Orcs Category:Eriador